


je te veux

by aiviloti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Chapter 394 feelings heavy self indulgent thing, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: Wakatoshi has never been one for unnecessary things.There are no words that are more than necessary, no gestures more than necessary. Every bit of him brims with vitality, because that is how he carries himself. Nothing decorative, nothing extra, nothing there simply for the sake of being embellishment.It’s a wave of fresh air in this suffocating palace adorned with many literal and metaphorical frills, and Sakusa Kiyoomi loves it.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	je te veux

**Author's Note:**

> song on loop as I wrote this within two hours of C394 brain rot frenzy: [Je te veux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbT9DeULzU4)
> 
> also, je te veux means "I want you", food for thought?

Wakatoshi has never been one for unnecessary things.

There are no words that are more than necessary, no gestures more than necessary. Every bit of him brims with vitality, because that is how he carries himself. Nothing decorative, nothing extra, nothing there simply for the sake of being embellishment.

It’s a wave of fresh air in this suffocating palace adorned with many literal and metaphorical frills, and Sakusa Kiyoomi loves it.

“Duel me,” Wakatoshi tells Kiyoomi the first time they meet. They are eight, and it doesn’t take much effort to tell that Prince Kiyoomi is bored out of his mind with all these laughter and royal rituals from their families. Perhaps it was necessary for the sake of bringing Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama together and forming stronger alliances, the fraternising, but Kiyoomi’s brows furrow slightly as he’s introduced to all these people he has to charm.

“Forgive our Kiyoomi,” his parents say, laughing. “He does not like crowds.”

So they send Prince Wakatoshi to play with him, seeing as “the children should have a far more enjoyable time than sitting here and listening to the adults talk business”. 

“Our Wakatoshi doesn’t talk much,” King Ushijima says with a smile. “Maybe a friend would be good for him?”

So they do, even though Kiyoomi does not hold high hopes for any company within the royal circle.

“Do you fence?” is the first thing Wakatoshi says to Kiyoomi, and it throws him off guard.

“Y-yes.”

“Duel me,” Wakatoshi says. Two words, concise sentences, nothing more than necessary.

“Why?”

“There is no one here my age who dares to go all out against me because I’m the prince,” he says. “Practice will help you improve.”

Kiyoomi wants to, but he hesitates. “I-I do not like using other people’s fencing swords.”

“We have new swords, freshly delivered from the armoury. We make sure our swords are always well cleaned and kept.”

So they do, and Kiyoomi easily realises Wakatoshi is making fencing, a task he has always considered arduous, fun. The way they lunge forward and parry nimbly ends up a graceful dance, and before he knows it, hours have passed.

“Your smile looks good.,” eight year old Wakatoshi says, his tone unchanged apart from the slightly uneven breathing induced by hours of fencing.

Kiyoomi’s expression is replaced with a frown. “What?”

“You finally seem to be having fun.”

“You’re stronger than most people around me. I was just trying to defeat you,” Kiyoomi says, still panting slightly. No one is really keeping track, but he knows that for every one of his wins, Wakatoshi has two more. It irks him, but the fire in his gut is foreign yet welcoming.

Wakatoshi quirks an eyebrow. “Of course. I am the best fencer here.”

Kiyoomi’s veins are on fire now. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

It is always a delight to see where their interests converge and where they part, Kiyoomi thinks.

Wakatoshi, age 16 tells him, through their increasingly frequent correspondence, that he’s developed a newfound love for painting a lot more alongside fencing. Every now and then, he suggests that Kiyoomi visit.  _ “You should come to Shiratorizawa,” _ Wakatoshi writes.

And Kiyoomi’s heart soars. Just a little.

Sometime he sends them to Kiyoomi through the royal messengers. These are acts that he cannot see the point behind, but Wakatoshi tells him that it is for someone else with an objective point of view to give him a clear perspective of how much he is improving. 

That is really all there is to Wakatoshi, the eternal pursuit of improvement and perfection. 

Other people chase perfection with illusions and fantasies about what lies after, of the glory and the light that surrounds it, but in Wakatoshi’s pursuit, Kiyoomi sees nothing but hope, but joy in that hunt.

He wants to tell Wakatoshi that he admires his blooming spirit, he wants to tell him that he’s improving at a tremendous speed, and that his paintings are coming to life slowly, that Wakatoshi’s simple yet unnervingly beautiful emotion and elegance is radiating through his paintings, his every brush strokes.

But he looks at himself under Wakatoshi’s paintbrush, he looks at his one, then ten, then a hundred paintings all from Wakatoshi of the sharp features Kiyoomi sees in a mirror, all showered in that same simple refined emotion he would learn to call love, and he loses his words.

*

Kiyoomi does not paint, or draw or sketch, or anything of the same nature of what Wakatoshi does, but lilting melodies accompanies most places he ventures. He has always found himself drawn to melodies and harmonies, and so he starts taking on various instruments, one at the time, until he makes them sing the way music makes his heart sing. 

_ “You should come hear me,”  _ he tells Wakatoshi in his letters,  _ “Because there is no way for me to show them to you the way you show your paintings to me.” _

These occurrences are rare, for being the heirs to the thrones in their respective countries carries certain responsibilities and bindings to it, but when they come, Kiyoomi makes sure he makes the most out of it.

_ “Come watch me, and I’ll show you how much I have improved.”  _ He writes boldly, because he knows he certainly has. Hours and hours of his day are spent by the piano as his finger flies over the keys, painting in a way different from Wakatoshi, bringing nocturnes and waltzes and mazurkas to life. He knows his only goal, that is the further pursuit of brilliance, and Wakatoshi’s image that hovers in the depths of his mind calls out soulful performances after another. 

Perhaps it is Wakatoshi, who manages to bring out things he hadn’t even realised existed in Kiyoomi, and he basks in this fact, unashamed.

One day, when he plays the last chord of Satie’s Je te veux, there is the faint sound of clapping behind him. He has a good idea of who it may be, but he turns to look all the same.

“Did you like it?” he asks.

“I can only hope my paintings make you feel what you just made me feel, Prince Kiyoomi.”

* * *

“May I have this dance, Prince Kiyoomi?” Wakatoshi asks him at a royal ball of the Sakusa family. Kiyoomi puts his hand in Wakatoshi’s and so they whirl and twirl among the masses, they dance the night away. 

Sometimes, all of these arduous customs and overbearing formalities still overwhelms Kiyoomi, but tonight, Wakatoshi continues to drown the discord and convoluted masses out with the simplicity of him.

“I love you.” Wakatoshi says, no more words than necessary. “Your brilliance, how you glow and continue to shine brighter every time I see you, I love it all.”

“That does not sound like something you would say, Prince.” Kiyoomi says, as they waltz on. 

“I only say things that are true. I do not say them for flattery,” he says, with the simplicity that Kiyoomi has loved over the years.

Kiyoomi presses a kiss to Wakatoshi’s lips, and the waltz comes to an end, sweet and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> did I read chapter 394 and go "no, I refuse to succumb to Ushisaku! Long live Sakuatsu!" and then scramble to write this two hours lesser than the chapter has come out? maybe. anyway this is far from what i consider good but i feel like i need to get it out of my system before i combust, lmao. I just? really dig the concept of Ushisaku finding so many similarities and differences within themselves, yet successfully pushing each other to be the best versions of themselves they can be? you vibe?
> 
> thank you, furudate. much to think about.
> 
> if you think this was anything worthwhile and wanna let me know, please feel free to! You can find me on [twitter](https://Twitter.com/aiviloti) or [tumblr](https://aiviloti.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I hope nothing but the best for you! may your days be jolly and everything, may you prosper, thanks for reading this utterly self indulgent haystack with 0 canon characteristics nor backings whatsoever. I will now take my exit. *bows gracefully*


End file.
